Shimmer
by Rainbow-Pixie-Styx
Summary: For some reason, Ryou just kept coming back... Songfic


AN: Song is called Shimmer, by Fuel. Its an amazing song. One of my favorites. Short fic, kinda crappy, but my muse was bugging me.

Summary: Songfic. For some reason, Ryou just keeps coming back...

**Shimmer**

A phone call, that's all it took now-a-days, and Ryou was drawn back to him like a moth to a flame.

A simple, "I need you," and he hopped up out of his chair and headed back into the arms of the man he loved, hated, and feared.

He hated it, but for some reason he kept going back. Perhaps it was their bond? Or perhaps he was just that lonely? Maybe he just didn't care anymore.

*She calls me from the cold

Just when I was low, feeling short of stable

And all that she intends

And all she keeps inside, isn't on the label*

The door was open, and as he walked inside flickers from the television lit up the hallway with radient colors, so contrasting against the dark un-lit walls of his home. Bright yellows, blues, oranges, and different shades of white... So beautiful. They didn't belong in a place like this.

Tearing his attention from the colors flickering over the peeling paint of his walls, Ryou hesitantly took a step down the hall, and then another. His legs felt heavy, and with every step they seemed to get heavier.

*She says she's ashamed

And can she take me for awhile

And can I be a friend, we'll forget the past

But maybe I'm not able

And I break at the bend*

"Bakura."

Redish-brown eyes tore away from the tv movie and their attention was brought upon Ryou. His eyes looked slightly red, as though he had been crying. Although Ryou had never seen the man cry once in his life. His hair was almost more wild then usual, unkept and tangled. His clothing was wrinkled and slightly stained, though with what Ryou wasn't sure.

"You came back." Bakura said, his voice rough yet soft at the same time.

Ryou didn't know how a voice could be both, but Bakura was something else, who needed logic, right?

*We're here and now, but will we ever be again

'Cause I have found

All that shimmers in this world is sure to fade

Away again*

"Yeah..." Ryou trailed off. There was nothing more to say really.

This wasn't the first time they had fought since they had decided to start a relationship, and it wouldn't be the last. Everytime though, Bakura would call. He wouldn't apologize, Ryou wouldn't have expected him to. He would simply say that he needed Ryou, and ask him to come back home.

And Ryou did.

Because when it came down to it, Bakura did need him. Not as a host any longer, not as a body to do his bidding, but to survive. Bakura couldn't cook. He could barely use household appliances. He had no way to get around besides walking. And interaction between others? Forget it. Bakura didn't seem to understand modern day interaction between people. Bakura still had his antient egypt mind-set.

Bakura stood up, and walked over to Ryou. Throwing his arms around the young man, he didn't say a word. He didn't need to. They had said them all too many times before. They ment nothing now.

*She dreams a champagne dream

Strawberry surprise, pink linen and white paper

Lavender and cream

Fields of butterflies, reality escapes her

She says that love is for fools who fall behind

And I'm somewhere in between

I never really know*

"Ryou, I-I..."

"I know."

Soft lips met his own, and he lost himself for a moment. Remembering how things used to be, remembering what once was a wonderful, loving relationship.

They still loved each other, or at least he still loved Bakura. He couldn't say for sure what it was that Bakura felt. But lately that love had felt more like obligation.

The fights had gotten worse, also. Petty fights over nothing, usually ending in abuse, either verbal or physical.

And still, Ryou came back.

Bruises, emotional or upon his own body, he didn't know which hurt more. But he still came back and tried to pretend it didn't happen.

Until it would happen again, and he'd leave.

*A killer from a savior

'Til I break at the bend

It's too far away for me to hold

It's too far away...

Guess I'll let it go*

Bakura pulled him towards the couch, and sucessfully away from his thoughts. Lost in the feelings that his body created, he pulled Bakura on top of him as he laid himself down on the couch.

And Ryou knew that things would continue on again, and come around full circle. And he didn't care.


End file.
